Redwallia
by Lilypad the Fourth
Summary: All of Mossflower's under attack, and this time they can't handle it alone. So they send their 'countries' over to ask for help from ours! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first attempt at fanfiction, and I hope it doesn't fail too much. I'm not exactly the greastest writer, so there might be some OOC or there might be a lot of it. Please review and enjoy!**

"Are ye absoballylutely positive that we should ask 'em? They're humans, Red! Humans! We haven't seen humans in many, many seasons, wot wot, much less talked to them!" The rather tall gentleman that was speaking leaned back into the seat of the taxi and sighed ruefully, shaking his head. _She just won't listen to me,_ he thought as the girl in the cab with him began to speak. "Sal, if we don't do something, then Mossflower is going to be overrun by that wildcat and her vermin. Redwall and Salamandastron will go down as well. Look at poor Moss." The young girl with fiery red hair gestured to their sleeping companion. It was a boy who appeared to be older than the girl but younger than the man. He was asleep and leaning on her shoulder, warm to the touch and covered in scratches.

"Yah, Red, 'e does look terrible. However, that doesn't mean we should ask these… these… blast, what were they again?" he asked sheepishly. "Countries, Sal. Countries." "Right. We've always managed to defeat the bally vermin before, so why should we ask these countries for help?"

The girl shook her head. "Don't you get it? They have all but destroyed Mossflower, your mountain is under constant attack, and the Redwallers can barely defend themselves! With the main forces decimated, your hares fighting sea battles, and Log-a-Log and Skipper in captivity, we have no other choice but to ask this world's nations for assistance. We don't want -" She was interrupted due to their taxi coming to an abrupt stop outside a building, waking up the boy on her shoulder by flinging him forward.

"Hey Mossy, are you going to be okay for this?" The man said concerned. "I-I should be fine," the boy said groggily. "Besides, the whole of Mossflower needs us to do this, right?"The girl nodded as the trio unbuckled and paid the cab fare, stepping onto the sidewalk in front of the building.

"Well, here it is, gentlebeasts. The World Conference Building, London, United Kingdom, place of our salvation, of all of Mossflower's salvation." the red-haired girl said quietly. The man answered her. "Yah, but only if they'll agree, Red. Only if they will agree."

Another world meeting, another headache suffered. At least for the more serious nations.

America was blathering on about something involving a giant hero, global warming, hamburgers, and aliens, as per his usual. North Italy was pestering Germany to no end about football, gelato, and pasta, much to the blonde's discomfort. North Italy's brother, South Italy, was nowhere to be seen.

Russia was smiling creepily, scaring the Baltics and making everyone uncomfortable. Poland was petting his pony that had somehow been let into the conference room. Prussia had managed to sneak in _yet again _and started crowing about his awesomeness. France was being, well, France. Basically, this was a state of pure and utter _chaos,_ much like the rest of these meetings.

England sighed and rubbed his temples. "_Ugh,_ why must all these meetings go so awry…" Suddenly there was a light knocking at the large double doors. Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing. Even America shut up to hear the argument going on outside the doors.

"_Don't knock yet! The meeting is still in progress! We don't want to make a bad impression by interrupting!" _That was a girl's voice. _"Well, it's too late now, Red. Besides, aren't we allowed in? We ARE-" _A boy's voice, slightly strained. _"Would __ye two shut yer traps already? They ken hear us__!" _Another male voice cut in, this one being deeper. Then, as suddenly as the intrusion happened, it stopped. An awkward silence came over the room. "We should let them in, da?" Smiling, Russia got up out of his chair and walked over to the large doors. Surprisingly, no one protested to him letting in the late arrivals. But that might have been because it was Russia doing it.

Russia opened the doors to let in whoever- or _whatever _- was waiting outside. The small group walked in. It was made up of: a girl of about 14 with long, fiery red hair, wearing a light brown sundress and sandals; a boy of 17 with short brown hair, wearing a green polo and slacks with a pair of Van's slip-ons; and a man of his late twenties, maybe early thirties, with spiky black hair with a white streak in the back, wearing a black suit and dress shoes. _Quite the odd party, _thought England as they came in.

"I'm terribly sorry for this interruption, sirs and madams," the girl apologized in an English accent. "That's okay, aru. We weren't really getting anything done," China piped up. "Ah, I see…" The girl hesitated before continuing. "I might as well get right to the point. You see, we are what you people would call countries." This caused some confusion amongst the other countries. They started to talk loudly amongst themselves. "What? But I thought there were only 196 official countries?" "That can't be right! The government would have, like, totally told us, right Liet?" "Ve~ Germany, that new girl country sure is pretty!" "Whaaa? But they aren't on my world map!" "America-san, that is not a world map. That is a map of your country."

"HEY! Shut yer traps! Red is trying ta speak!" The larger man lashed out at them. It appeared that these strange people all had British accents. She blushed and continued, seeing as how they had quieted down. "Thank you, Sal. As I was saying, we are countries. However, we are not countries of your world."

A silence came over the conference room. No one had expected something like this. The only aliens they had encountered were the Pict and Tony, America's friend the Roswell alien. And they certainly didn't look human. Humanoid, yes, but human, no.

"So, you're aliens?" America had a hopeful look in his eyes. "Not quite sure we're aliens in that sense o' the word." The younger man piped up in a surprisingly cheery tone. He had a British accent as well . "I'm Mossflower. The girl with the bright red hair is Redwall. And the old man is Salamandastron." Mossflower grinned as Salamandastron interrupted. "Old man? Please, you're probably older than I am, cheeky blighter." "Anyways-"Redwall gave them a look as she broke in, "We're countries from a _parallel world._ Mr. England should know all about us, right? A mister Jacques came over to our world to write a whole line of stories about us?"

England started at the mention of his name. "Jacques? Ah, yes, I recall him. Quite a nice chap, shame that he's passed. So you're saying you're from the Redwall books?" "Yes, in a sort of way. Ah, Moss, what are you doing?" Redwall looked over at Mossflower, who had snuck away and was talking to Italy about something. The latter gasped suddenly, and then furiously started to write something down on a scrap piece of paper. "Sorry Red, I just had to get this recipe from this Italy guy. It's for a dish called pasta an' it sounds yummy!" Redwall sighed and shook her head. "We're here on _business,_ Mossy. Sometimes it's hard to believe you're the oldest." Mossflower just grinned and continued to talk with Italy.

Most of the other countries were a little skeptical about these new "countries", England being one of them.

"If you're from Redwall… then how come you are _human?_"

Redwall started to stutter, "W-well you see… Ah, um…"

Salamandastron butted in. "Humph, so you want proof, do ye? I'll give ye proof!"

"Ah, Sal, don't!" Redwall cried.

"Sorry Red, but I think that this is necessary. I hate ta do this, but I'm pulling rank. Ready Moss?" Mossflower saluted and ran over. "Aye aye sir! Changing back to normal is a go!"

Before anyone knew what was going on, the visitors vanished in a puff of smoke, and then…. Absolutely nothing. The weirdoes had vanished. The new ones, that is.


	2. Chapter 2

YES! Finished! I would have got this up sooner, but I had two test to study for -_- ANYWAYS! Forgot the disclaimer last time, so here it is: I don't own either Hetalia or Redwall. Enjoy and review!

A silence filled the room, which was quickly replaced with an outburst from, you guessed it, America.

"WOAH ENGLAND THAT WAS SOOO COOL! Not as cool as you getting a star stuck in your head, but still REALLY COOL!"

England lashed out at America. "You git! _I didn't do that!_ I don't even know who the bloody hell those morons were!"

A shriek came from over by the Baltics. "EEEEEEEEK! It's, like, totally a mouse! EEEEEEEEK!" Poland jumped up into his chair, squealing and shrieking about the mouse. It got worse when the mouse began to talk.

"I _knew_ this would happen! But those two are so set in their ways… Ah! I'm extremely sorry Mr. Poland!" The mouse started apologizing and attempting to get onto the table as Italy exclaimed, "Ve~ What a cute little bunny! How'd you get in here, you fluffy little bunny you?"

"AH! Unhand me, ye scoundrel! I say, steady on! I'm a bally _hare,_ not a 'cute lil bunny'!" Italy picked up the bunny -err, hare- and started cuddling it while it protested loudly. "Gah! Let go, you muddleheaded wogglespike, you mop-pawed oaf, you bobble-winged scalawag!"

"Germany, the bunny is calling me mean names!" Italy whined.

"Maybe if ye put me down I MIGHT STOP." The hare had an indignant look on his face as he tried to wriggle out of Italy's grasp.

"Italy, just drop the rabbit." Germany intervened.

"Okay Germany~" Italy set the hare on the table.

The hare scampered away to help the mouse on the table. He hoisted her up and called out to Mossflower. "Oi, Mossy! Where'd ya go?"

The mouse apologized to the rest of the countries as her companion hoisted a squirrel onto the table. "I am truly sorry. I didn't think that Salamandastron and Mossflower would go through with it. As you can see, these forms are what we normally look like, although it can vary a bit. Sometimes I'm a hedgehog, or a number of other beasts. Sal rotates between a badger and a hare, not a bunny. They don't like it when you call them bunnies." The last bit was directed at Italy. "Moss varies the most. Isn't that right?" The squirrel nodded. "Yuppers. I've even been an owl and a mole. No vermin, tho'. We can't change into vermin." The countries were still stunned by the talking animals, but they soon snapped out of it. They had seen weirder things before, so why should this stop them?

"Vermin? As is, disgusting, unpleasant people?" France said, shuddering.

"Aye, sirrah, the worst o' their kind. Rats, stoats, foxes, weasels, ferrets, and the leader, Fauve. Ignorant wildcat that she is, she's tryin' to take over Redwall and Salamandastron by force. She's got Skipper and Log-a-log too. Killed hundreds of goodbeasts, she has. " Mossflower continued to rant about the wildcat and her ilk while everyone had a confused look on their face.

"Hold on. Question please. Who are these people you are talking about?" Russia asked the squirrel.

"Ah, well, Skipper leads the otters, Log-a-log leads the shrews, Fauve-"Moss spat out the name like someone would England's cooking- "leads her hoard, and the Abbot leads Redwall. Simple as scones."

"So what you're saying is, everyone there is an animal? Are there any pandas, aru?" China had a hopeful look on his face.

This time the mouse –Redwall- spoke up. "Animals, yes, pandas, no. At least, as far as we know. But I digress… So!" Redwall clasped her paws together and exclaimed. "My companions and I were sent here to ask you for aid in stopping Fauve. Can we count you as countries to help another in need?"

An awkward silence filled the room. "Awk-ward…" America proclaimed, ever the Captain Obvious.

"Well, I guess you need a while to think about it. We can come back later. Goodbye." Redwall said. She, Sal, and Moss had changed back into humans. They exited the room and the building.

After they were outside, Salamandastron remarked sarcastically, "Well THAT certainly went well."

Redwall shot him a glare. "Oh, like YOU could've done any better, _Mr. Bunny Rabbit_!"

Salamandastron gasped. "I say, steady on there! I am a bally hare! H-A-R-E!"

"Oh, look. You can _spell_! I'm so proud of you." Sarcasm was dripping from Red's voice.

Before Salamandastron could reply, however, Mossflower interrupted.

"Would you two just shut your traps? We'll attract attention if you don't quit yelling," he hissed. They looked at him in shock. He usually didn't burst like this. Normally he was happy-go-lucky, unless he was in a battle. He went a little crazy during battle. Not quite fully fledged Bloodwrath, but still… _Poor guy's body must be getting razed or something. He's a better beast than I am, though, to be able to withstand that much,_ thought Redwall.

"O-okay Mossy, we'll go back to the hotel and discuss it more there." Salamandastron said, interrupting Red's thoughts. "Quick question, tho': are ya gonna be okay? Not that I'm worried; Red's jest too shy to say anything."

Moss smiled and shook his head. Leave it to Salamandastron to act all tough. "Big softie. I'll last long enough to reach the hotel, don't worry."

Sal scoffed but said nothing. He hailed a passing cab and waved the others in, Moss wincing as he got in. The cab then headed off with its passengers to their hotel, who were unaware of what was unfolding back home. Or in the conference, for that matter.

Meanwhile, back at the ranch- I mean conference room…

"So! I think we should help these guys 'cause they need help and heroes help people in need, am I right?" America had this huge grin on his face, as though being a hero would solve all their problems.

"First of all, we don't even know if they really need help, you git! They could be trying to lure us into some sort of trap! Second, being a hero has nothing to do with this at all! Third, _we don't even know where we're going! _We don't know what this place will look like, and that puts us at an extreme disadvantage!" England sighed. There was no getting through to this guy, ever.

"Wait, England. Don't you know about this Redwall place? You should be able to get us around." Germany questioned England. There were holes in his story….

"Ah, well, you see…" Suddenly out of nowhere, Sealand pops up and exclaims, "That British jerk of jerks would never read something as good as the Redwall series!"

"AH! Sealand! What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay at home!"

"Nothing can keep me away, you big bully. Anyhow, _I've_ read the Redwall books, so why don't you just take me along with you?"

England was furious. "Of course we can't take you, we don't even know if we're going yet! And it's not polite to eavesdrop on others conversations!"

Chaos reigned once more in the conference room. Arguments about whether or not they should go to this "Redwall" place burst forth from the countries. Some, such as America, wanted to go because it was right to help people in need. Others, such as England and Germany, weren't quite so sure, since they didn't know what this place was like, or if there was a trap, or how large the enemy's force was.

Germany's patience wore thin. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" The countries suddenly came to a halting stop. It looked like some were in the middle of strangling each other (this was France and England). "We'll never reach a decision by bickering and arguing about meaningless things! If we want to reach a decision quickly we should take a vote."

Everyone agreed, and the vote was soon cast. "Okay, aru…" China counted the votes. "It looks like-"

"PASSSSTAAAAA!" Italy suddenly burst out, completely interrupting China and the important news he had.


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY finally got this done! I wasn't really sure how to go about this chapter, but it got finished! I'd like to thank both of my reviewers. To the anonymous reviewer: Thanks for the help! I always appreciate some help. And…. Yes, the countries WILL become animals! And I haven't thought of them all yet, so I'll take suggestions, too. **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything.**

"I hope they come back soon…" Stephin the hedgehog sighed as he looked out over Mossflower Wood. The sun was setting, illuminating the trees that had not been destroyed by Fauve's horde. He sighed and sat down on the wall top steps. "Most of the Redwallers don't even know what's been goin' on at Salamandastron, much less with Fauve's army. We're gonna have ta tell the others soon if you don't get back with those countries…"

A little Dibbun mousemaid came bounding up the wall steps up to him. "Whasa matter mista Stepin?"

He looked up and smiled sadly at her. "Ah, nothin' much, little Dinah, just missing my friends is all." He picked her up and she started to giggle and squirm to get free.

"C'mon, you little ruffian, let's go have tea in Cavern Hole. Sound good to you?"

"Anyfink sounds good to Dinah!" She giggled, jumped out of his paws, and ran down the wall steps. "Catch me if ee can!"

Stephin chortled and chased after her, his previous worries forgotten for the time being. "Hey, sillypaws, wait for me!"

Redwall sighed and flopped down in one of the chairs in their hotel room, her hair damp from the shower she'd taken. The shower had startled her at first, but she'd gotten the hang of it after a bit. This world's technology was rather strange. Helpful, but strange.

Redwall took a look at the room. There were two beds, one of which had Moss in it, asleep. He looked pretty pale right now, the poor guy. Salamandastron had left for a little while, but he hadn't said why. _Maybe he's gathering information about the world before we go back, _Red thought. _Or maybe he ditched you and Mossflower so he could go back home, _a little doubtful voice saidin her head. She shook her head. Redwall knew Sal would never do that, he was too kind and protective to do that, right?

She started when she heard the door unlocking. Redwall was never very good at fighting, but nevertheless, she took up a fighter's stance and prepared herself for an attack.

Salamandastron opened the door to the hotel room and laughed when he saw Redwall. "I come back with surprises, and get one myself. C'mon Red, didja really think that old craventailed, droopy-pawed buffoon Fauve herself was going to bust down the door and demand you to surrender?"

Redwall blushed, embarrassed at her simple and obvious mistake. There was absolutely no way that demon wildcat could get to the human world. They'd hid the entrance well enough so that no one could find it without prior knowledge. At least, she hoped it was hidden that good.

"I'm just teasin' ya, Red. It's perfectly fine ta be cautious an' all, just don't overdo it, wot." Salamandastron ruffled her damp hair and shut the door. He set a bag on the little desk and started pulling things out of it.

Redwall peered over his shoulder. "What in Martin's name is THAT?" She pointed to a pale green bottle that said, "SIERRA MIST NATURAL" on the label that Sal had set on the table.

"That," he said with a grin, "is something humans call 'soda pop'. It looked interesting, so I bought it along with Mossy's medicine."

"You bought human medicine for Moss." It wasn't a question, more like a statement.

"Ya, I figured it might help him get over this fever long enough for us to get him back to Redwall." Salamandastron set the small bottle of pills on the desk. Red quickly snatched them up and put them in a pocket of her dress.

"We cannot give Mossflower this stuff. We don't even know how he might react. He could be allergic, or it could _kill_ him, or-"

"Red-"

"Or it could keep him stuck here as a human forever, or-"

"_Red -"_

"Or it could give him amnesia, or-"

"ROSE!"

Redwall stopped her nervous rambling when Sal shouted her actual name. She was shocked that he even knew it. _She_ certainly didn't remember telling him, but she had told Mossflower. Maybe Mossy had told Sal?

"Listen, Red, I get it. You're nervous about this whole ordeal, and you don't want to do anything that might damage the expedition. I won't give Mossy the medicine."

Salamandastron turned back to the desk and handed Redwall a bottle of the strange drink. "Here, I got one for each of us. Try it."

Redwall took the bottle and looked at it strangely, trying to open it but failing. "How do I drink this? It's been sealed."

Salamandastron smiled and shook his head. His ploy to distract Red from the still sleeping Mossflower had worked. He didn't want her to have to worry yet. There would be plenty of worrying to do once they made it back to Mossflower.

Redwall gnawed on the cap and twisted it until she'd opened it. The bottle began to fizz violently.

"AHHHH! I broke it!" she cried, the soda getting all over her hands.

Sal laughed and went to get a towel. When he came back Redwall was taking a drink, after which she had a huge grin on her face.

"This stuff is great!" she exclaimed. "It's all citrusy and fizzy like strawberry fizz. I love it!"

Salamandastron grinned and handed her the towel. She set down her bottle and quickly dried off.

"Hey Sal, looks like you came back." Mossflower said weakly but happily as he sat up in the bed.

"Hey, Sleepyhead, looks like you're finally awake." Sal smiled warmly at him. He grabbed Mossflower's soda from the table, opened it, and handed it to him. "Here ya go. Red says it's absoballylutely scrumptious!"

Moss took a drink and grinned. "Wow, this IS really good." He quickly downed it in a few gulps. "I feel a lot better now, so we can probably head out soon."

Redwall had finished her drink as well. "Are you sure? I don't know if we should go back so soon. It's only been a few hours, so they might not be done discussing the issue yet."

Sal broke in. "Well, I think we should go back anyway. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can go 'ome and defeat that tyrant Fauve."

Mossflower jumped out of the bed with renewed energy. "Yeah! Let's go!"

So they left for the conference hall, ready to face whatever met them there.

What they didn't expect was a giant game of what we like to call 'table tennis'.

Apparently the countries, namely America, Prussia, and Sealand, had gotten extremely bored whilst waiting for the strange new countries. They managed to find a table cloth and some poles to create a playing field. They proceeded to commandeer the tables and created a giant table tennis table. Sealand found some tennis racquets, but don't ask where. America dragged Canada with him for his team, and Prussia got stuck with Sealand. Thus started the strangest game of pair's table tennis the world has ever seen.

"What in Martin's name is going on?" Redwall asked a very agitated Germany when they walked in.

"I don't even know anymore." Germany looked like he wanted to strangle his brother.

"So, Mr. Germany, um… What did you decide on?" Redwall asked him cautiously.

America beat him to it, yelling from atop the table. "As heroes, we're gonna help you and save your planet from evil wildcat aliens!"

Redwall took that as a yes. She beamed. "Thank you all. You don't know how much this means to us."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm very very sorry about the lateness of this chapter! I wasn't sure what I was going to do with this one, and so it just got finished. It might be bad, though, so I apologize in advance if it is. Anywho, thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

About ten minutes after the trio had come back, they realized something very, very important: They weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

Most of the other countries had already left, leaving only the ones who were to travel to the world of Redwall with Mossflower and company. The nations that were left had long since abandoned any and all hope of getting any work done at all, due to the fact that the tables were still being used for 'table tennis'. The game was in full swing, although without Sealand and Canada. Sealand had been dubbed "not awesome enough" to play on Prussia's team, and Canada had long since been forgotten yet again, the poor guy.

Mossflower had an attention span that was about as existent as a strawberry tree, and sitting still whilst paying attention to preparations was certainly not on his list of fun things to do. Ever. So when Italy suddenly bounded up to him with another person that looked similar to him, he was very grateful to have something interesting to do.

"Hey Mossflower! This is my big brother Romano! Isn't he shizzy?" Italy grinned at Mossflower as he looked over Romano.

"Nice ta meetcha, Romano! I'm Mossflower!" He grinned as Italy began to explain.

"I'm the north of the country, and he's the southern part! Right, now say hi to my friend!"

"Oh great, not another damn _idiota_ that I'm gonna have to deal with on a regular basis!" Romano scowled at Mossflower.

"Heeeeeyyy, you should be nicer to new countries, Romano, otherwise they won't want to come back to the meetings!" Italy told his brother, who then countered him.

"Who would want to go to these stupid meetings anyway? Nothing ever gets done here anyway. Why do you think I don't go unless you drag me here?"

Mossflower slowly backed away. He didn't like arguments; they tended to end with him having to pick a side, which he didn't feel like doing at this given moment. Plus, he figured that Red and Sal could plan with Germany and England without his help. It wasn't like he was much help, anyway. Not unless it involved fighting or fun stuff, which planning was not.

After his strange introduction to Romano, Mossflower wandered around the conference room to shed his boredom. There weren't many countries left, so it felt kind of… empty, really. "There's not much to do in here…" he murmured as he came upon Sealand.

"Hi there! Aren't you Sealand?" Mossflower asked just for the sake of asking. Sealand was sitting against one of the walls, seemingly engrossed in the tennis game going on.

"Hmm? Oh, hi there. Yeah, I'm Sealand." Sealand didn't seem that interested in having a conversation at the moment.

Mossflower went back over to the preparations group, looking dejected. "Redddddddd," he whined as he poked Redwall repeatedly, "I'm boooooorrreeeddd. There's nothing for me to do here and I'm getting hungry."

"Is he always like this?" Germany asked as Redwall dealt with Mossflower, not wanting to have to deal with another guy like Italy.

"No," Sal replied, "Only if he gets really bored. His attention span is practically non-existent, wot."

Germany sighed. "Great. Another one just like Italy."

Sal grinned. "Can Italy fight?"

Germany shook his head. "All he does is shout, "I surrender! I surrender!" and waves a white flag. It's kind of annoying, actually."

"What? Really?" Sal blinked in shock. He thought that all of the human's countries would be able to fight even just a teensy bit, but not being able to fight… This was just too much. Was going to this world for assistance really the right thing to do?

Germany nodded. "He can be pretty useless at times."

Salamandastron nodded. "Well, Mossflower is a bit ditsy sometimes, but I would hate to have to fight against him, especially if the Bloodwrath takes over."

"Bloodwrath?" Germany inquired quizzically. This didn't sound promising…

"Aye, the Bloodwrath. It's a horrid condition that causes ya ta go berserk and start slaying everyone in your path and ignoring any wounds you receive. Usually only badgers get it, but other animals can get it too. I've gotten it before, wot." Salamandastron shuddered at the memory.

Germany frowned. This could pose a problem to the attack plan if those two went berserk…

* * *

><p>Redwall wanted to throttle Mossflower.<p>

He'd been going on for quite some time now about how bored he was. Redwall had taken it at first, but now it was just getting annoying. It would have been easier to handle if she hadn't been trying to draw a map of Redwall and Mossflower country for England _from memory._

So she let him have it.

"Mossflower, would you please find someone else to bother? I am very, very busy at the moment trying to draw a map for Mr. England and I would like some peace and quiet," Redwall said to him harshly. Mossflower's face resumed its dejected look, while England snorted.

"Aww, but-"Mossflower's retort was cut short by a look from Redwall.

"Don't worry, chap, we'll be leaving for your home soon," England reassured him.

Mossflower nodded reluctantly and went back over to where Sealand was sitting. "I'm bored," he stated to the micronation.

"Are you and that red-haired girl dating or something?" Sealand asked him out of the blue.

"Huh?" It took a moment for the question to sink in. "No, of course not. She's kinda my little sister, and it'd be gross to date your sister."

Sealand just stared at him skeptically. "Riiight…"

* * *

><p>"Ta-daa! I finished the map!" Redwall exclaimed as she finished her map of Mossflower and the surrounding areas.<p>

"Finally…" muttered Salamandastron, eager to leave and go back.

England smiled. "Good! The preparations are complete, then?"

Redwall glanced at Salamandastron, who nodded. She then nodded to England.

"Splendid! Attention, everyone!" England shouted. Everyone stopped what they were doing, even America and Prussia, who were still in the middle of their game. "We are finished with preparations! We can now head to the world of Redwall!"

Silence. With the exception of Mossflower, who looked positively ecstatic and started cheering.

"Somebody looks happy to go home, da?"chuckled Russia creepily.

"How exactly are we going to, like, get there? Because I am so totally not running around half of, like, London to get to this place." Poland stated.

Mossflower grinned. "Red, Sal, an' I all shout a different word and we get sucked up through the ceiling. True story."

Several gasps could be heard at this nonsensical statement. "We get sucked up through the _ceiling_?" cried Prussia. "That is so awesome! But still not as awesome as I am."

"So!" interrupted Redwall. "If you would, Mr. America and Mr. Prussia, please get off of the table and join us over here. Everyone else, if you would do the same, that would be greatly appreciated."

Surprisingly, the nations followed her instructions without too much complaining. They soon got into position, with Redwall, Salamandastron, and Mossflower on the outside edge of the formation.

"Ready?" shouted Salamandastron.

The other two nodded.

Redwall started. "Redwalllll!"

Mossflower joined in. "Mossflowwwerrr!"

Salamandastron's voice rang out, "Eulaliaaaaaaaa!"

Italy decided he wanted to yell something too. "Pastaaaaaaa!"

Suddenly a giant wormhole appeared on the ceiling and sucked everyone up. There was an eerie silence, as though the nations had taken all of the sound with them.

* * *

><p>"I'm sick an' tired of all his huntin' fer food, Anirn! Why can't we jest go back to the camp and say we couldn't find anyfink cause it was rainin'?" Bwaark the weasel complained to his mate Anirn, who was also a weasel, rain pouring down upon them as they plunged blindly through Mossflower Woods.<p>

"Shut yer trap!" Anirn hissed. "Can't yew quit complainin' fer jest two minutes? If we don't come back with somethin', then-" A loud noise cut his hushed berating off.

"Did yew 'ear that?" Bwaark said quickly.

Anirn nodded, slightly subdued and wholly freaked out. "It came from that direction. M-maybe it's a huge woodpigeon flock."

Bwaark grinned at the prospect of having a whole roasted woodpigeon all to himself. He rushed towards the noise with Anirn in tow, scared out of his wits.

What they saw, however, was not a woodpigeon. Nor was it anything they would have wanted to eat.

"Woodlanders?" they cried in unison, astonished at what they had found. An invading force of woodlanders, at least a score of them! Hares, shrews, a badger at least, mice, otters, and more! This would not bode well with Lady Fauve… even though those woodlanders were out cold…


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Another chapter is done! Thank you skadiyoko for the compliments! I've been trying really hard to make my OCs have faults, and I'm glad it actually worked. I've had some help from one of my classmates *coughjoshthatsyoucough* and he's been a big help in encouraging me on. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the computer I'm typing on **

"Ve~ where are we?" Italy groaned as he sat up, peering around at his dark surroundings. He appeared to be in a forest clearing, but where were the others?

"I think the more appropriate question would be 'what are we'," he heard something next to him mutter. Italy turned sharply to the source of the muttering and found a squirrel the same size as him. However, this wasn't your everyday type of squirrel. _This_ squirrel had giant, bushy eyebrows and his brush was the same bushiness as well.

"England, is that you?" Italy squeaked. But before he could give a reply, another voice cut in.

"Why, of course it's _Angelterre_, the eyebrows are a dead giveaway, no?"

Italy squeaked again as he heard a new, but muffled voice from behind him. He quickly scooted around to see the speaker, a fox lying flat on the forest floor, face down. "Big brother France, is that you? You're a fox!"

"Why, thank you, Italy!" The fox, now identified as France, replied elegantly.

"He means a _real_ fox, you git," the squirrel huffed as France caught sight of his tail. He smiled as France's eyes widened in horror.

Italy grinned. "Ve~ so it is you, England! Do you know where the others are?"

England huffed again. "Obviously not! You regained consciousness before I did, so how am I supposed to know where anyone is?" He seemed very upset. Possibly at the prospect of being a squirrel.

"Well, everyone else is scattered around the clearing." Another voice interjected into the conversation, this one being Redwall's. She appeared and sat down beside the other three.

"Oh! So are we in Redwall?" Italy asked her, grinning. France started to snicker, and Redwall gave him a strange look before answering Italy.

"Well, not exactly…" she replied nervously.

"Then where are we?" England asked her impatiently.

"We're in Mossflower Woods if I recall correctly." Redwall said. This sent France into peals of laughter. Redwall gave him a murderous look before continuing. "But I'm not exactly sure where. Oh, and Italy," she said, addressing him, "you _do_ realize you're a vole, right?"

"I'm a _vole?_" he cried in shock.

"Don't worry, little Italy! You are quite the cute little vole!" France, having finally stopped laughing, reassured him.

"I'm going to find some of the others," Redwall informed England. She had seen some other woodlanders, but she wasn't quite sure who was who just yet.

Redwall spotted a badger and, assuming it was Salamandastron, ran up to him. She nudged him with her footpaw. "Okay, Mr. Dozeypaws, wake up and help me with the others."

A voice that was not Salamandastron's answered her. "Nien, bruder, just let me sleep five more minutes…"

Redwall sighed in frustration. "My apologies, Mr. Prussia. I mistook you for Salamandastron. However, you still need to wake up." She nudged him with her footpaw again, but when he didn't respond she gave up. _Ugh, I'm beginning to wonder why these people are acting exactly like little Dibbuns when there is work to be done. I understand the younger ones, but still…_

A loud and annoying voice shook her out of her thoughts. "WHOA! Where are we? Is this another planet?"

"No, Mr. America, this is Mossflower Woods," she said exasperatedly. "Hmph, I wonder how many times in the next hour I'll have to repeat this," she muttered.

America ignored her and saw his little bob tail, then felt his long ears. "OH MY GOD, I'm a bunny rabbit! This is very, very unmanly!" he cried.

"I say, steady on, old chap! You are a bally hare, not a bunny rabbit! How many times must I tell this to you people?" Salamandastron came over.

"Welcome to my world," muttered Redwall. "Anyways, where is Mossy? He'd know where we are, but it's so dark I can hardly see a few yards in front of my face."

A strange laugh came from Prussia as he stumbled upon his brother. "Kesesesese! West! You look like the sun steamrollered you!"

"Well, it looks like we found Germany…"

Anirn and Bwaark ran pell-mell back to their foraging camp. They threw caution to the wind as they ran, leaving their trail for all to see in the form of broken branches, uprooted ferns, and squawking birds. The rain had finally let up, but it was still pitch black as they stumbled into their camp.

"WOODLANDERS!" screeched Anirn as they burst back into camp. "There… are… woodlanders… in the clearin' jest a few minutes from 'ere!"

The head of the foraging group, a large, heavyset searat who went by Cap'n, chewed them out. "Yew idjits! Woodlanders live in the woods! Of course there'll be woodlanders!"

"Oh, but Cap'n," Bwaark interrupted quickly, "these woodlanders weren't the ordinary ones, there were hedgepigs and stripedogs and-"

"Stripedogs? As in, multiple?" Cap'n's voice sounded strangled.

"Aye, Cap'n, at least two of 'em," Anirn confirmed his beliefs.

"Well, didja cover up yer trail good an' proper when yew came back?"

Anirn shook his head.

"Idjits!" Cap'n lashed out at them. "They could find their way up to camp!" He stopped and sighed, frustrated. " Did yew manage to see how many of 'em there were afore you ran like ninnies back to the camp?"

"T-there were a-at least a score of 'em, C-cap'n! M-maybe more!" Bwaark stuttered.

Cap'n's face paled. He rubbed his forepaws together nervously, and for good reason too. True, while the gang was made up of a score of ruthless fighters (including himself and the two idiots Anirn and Bwaark), a badger alone could easily take out that many if the Bloodwrath took over him. Two would be even more problematic.

"Right, then! We've got to get this infermation back to base. Slinky!" Cap'n addressed a long, lanky ferret who served as pathfinder. "'Ow long'll it take to get back to base?"

"Eh, mebbe two days if we stop to rest, a day an' a 'alf iffen we march 'ard." Slinky said airily.

"Arright! Everybeast, pack up camp and leave no traces we were 'ere behind! We're 'eadin' back to base! The woodlanders are attacking again!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I'm really, really sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! I've been really busy since short-course swim season started, not to mention all the homework I've missed from field trips. I've also got Model UN this Friday, so the next chapter will probably take a while as well.**

**Anyways! Ignore my little rant there, please. Thanks for reviewing again, guys! Here's the list of countries you guys requested that went and what animals they are. **

**Redwall: Mouse**

**Mossflower: Squirrel**

**Salamandastron: Hare**

**Italy: Vole, with curl**

**Romano: Vole, with curl**

**England: Squirrel, with extra-bushy brush and eyebrows**

**Germany: Badger, with Sunflash the Mace-esque stripe **

**Sealand: Dibbun otter, sea otter to be precise**

**Russia: Pure Ferret **

**France: Fox**

**America: Hare**

**Canada: Hare**

**Prussia: Badger with red eyes**

**Japan: Mouse**

**Switzerland: Shrew**

**Liechtenstein: Shrew, but not argumentative**

**Hungary: Shrew **

**Spain: Mouse**

**Austria: Hedgehog**

**Poland: Mouse**

**Lithuania: Dormouse**

**Latvia: Dormouse **

**Estonia: Dormouse**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!** **Please review!**

Redwall had finally found all of the countries, despite the dark conditions. Everyone had regained consciousness. Everyone, that is, except for Mossflower.

"WAKE UP!" Redwall yelled at the sleeping squirrel. She, Salamandastron, Germany, and England stood around his sleeping form. Her frustration was growing by the minute. Mossflower was the only one who could possibly know how to get to Redwall from there, and he was still asleep!

"Mossy. Mossy. MOSSY!" Redwall kicked the squirrel with her footpaw, but he just kept snoring. "Desperate times call for desperate measures," she muttered, then sighed in mock defeat. "Ah well, I guess there's no waking him up, then. We'll just have to leave him here and eat the feast by ourselves when we get back to Redwall." She made as if to walk off and leave him there.

Mossflower shot up. "Wait, wait, wait. Hold up, please. What was that about a feast?"

Germany and England were astonished. Salamandastron grinned and shook his head. "Mossflower's as big a glutton as any hare I've met. Hardly anyone can out-eat him, and I've seen many try and fail."

"You haven't seen America eat yet," England deadpanned.

With Mossflower finally awake and all of the countries rounded up, Redwall could finally head out. But first, the dreaded roll-call!

"America?" Redwall called.

"The hero is here!"

"Austria?"

"Present."

"England?"

"I'm present."

"Estonia?"

"P-present…"

"France?"

"Ohonhonhon~"

"I'll take that as a yes…" Redwall sighed. "Germany?"

"Here, unfortunately."

"Hungary?"

"Here!"

"Italy?"

"Ve~ I'm here too!"

"Japan?"

"I am present as well, Redwall-san."

"Latvia?"

"H-here…"

"Liechtenstein?"

"Here, miss Redwall!"

"Lithuania?"

"I-I'm here."

"Mossflower?"

"Zzzzzzz…."

"You better not be falling asleep on me again!" Redwall shouted at the offending country. "Anyways… Poland?"

"Like, totally here!"

"Prussia?"

"The awesome me is here!"

"Let's see… I'm here, obviously… Romano?"

"Right in front of your face, idiot."

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that. Russia?"

"Da, I am here."

"Salamandastron?"

"Present and reporting for duty, wot!"

"Sealand?"

"I'm still here, no thanks to Britain."

"Spain?"

"Si, I am here!"

"And… Switzerland?"

"Humph. I am here."

"Okay! That's everyone, right? If I didn't call your name please tell me." Redwall said to the countries.

"Kesesese, she sounded like a pre-school teacher," Prussia whispered to Germany.

"Um, I think you forgot me…" A voice came out of seemingly nowhere,

"GAH! What was that? Was it … a ghost?" Redwall's face went white.

"Psh, get over it, Red. There's no such thing as ghosts. 'Sides, if there were any ghosts, then I'd know about 'em, wouldn't I? It IS my woods, after all." Mossflower reassured her. Then suddenly, out of nowhere yet again, a figure materialized. It was a hare that looked extremely similar to America.

"W-who are y-y-you?" Redwall stuttered.

The hare sighed, exasperated. "I'm Canada. Remember? America's brother?"

There was a collective "Oh yeah…" and the group headed out with Mossflower in the lead, ready for adventure. Or pasta. It depended really on who you asked.

"I do believe we're lost, wot," Salamandastron shouted from the back of the group after marching for about an hour. "Are you absoballylutely positive that you know where you're going, Mossy? Because I'm pretty sure we've past that tree before."

Mossflower grinned sheepishly. "You got me. I'm completely an' utterly lost. I don't recall this part of the forest to be like this. I've really just been trying to find the river for about half an hour. Sorry 'bout that, folks."

"Like, what? We're, like, LOST? This is totally not a good time to be lost! I, like, have an appointment at the spa later!" Poland cried.

"Uh, Poland, you do realize that we're in another world, right?" Lithuania asked his friend. "And you're a mouse, so…"

Poland shrieked, and chaos ensued. Mossflower thought it was Redwall who had shrieked, and immediately pulled out his dirk, which scared Italy into waving his white flag and saying, "I surrender, I surrender!" Germany had to reassure Italy that Mossflower wasn't going to hurt him, and Romano started to yell at Mossflower to put up the sword. Redwall had to tell Mossflower that Romano wasn't an enemy, while Prussia annoyed Austria by saying that it was his fault they were lost.

Of course, to make matters worse, the vermin group from earlier suddenly burst upon then.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Redwall.

Mossflower got an eerie grin on his face. He nodded to Salamandastron, who pulled out a broadsword. They charged the confused pod of vermin as Redwall and Italy lead the retreating party.

"Shouldn't we help them?" America said, looking back as they ran away from the skirmish. It was starting to get a little bloody as the vermin tried to retreat. Mossflower looked like he was enjoying himself. "I mean, that's what we're here to do, right?"

"I'm supposed to get you all to Redwall Abbey. That's where you're needed." Redwall said, panting. "If you're worried about Mossflower and Salamandastron, they can take care of themselves."

"That's an obvious statement. Is he supposed to look like a homicidal maniac?" Sealand asked.

"Ve? A homicidal maniac?" Italy asked. The group stopped suddenly to watch from a safe distance.

The vermin never even stood a chance. Mossflower basically impaled Slinky and Cap'n on their own spears, and it was all Salamandastron could do to keep him from chopping them up into little pieces. Only a few managed to escape the brutal mauling that Mossflower was dishing out and barely escaped with their lives. England ended up covering Sealand's eyes, while Austria and Spain covered the Italy brothers' eyes and Estonia covered Latvia's.

"Good lord, man! That kid's a homicidal maniac!" England breathed.

"Told ya so, you big bully," Sealand said smugly, even with his eyes covered.

"You really shouldn't be proud of that, Sealand," Canada said quietly. He was ignored, as usual.

"Remind me not to piss off Mossflower," muttered Lithuania as he shuddered. "He seems even worse than Russia when he's angry." Russia, thankfully, was out of earshot.

"I don't know, he seems like a nice guy, da?" Russia smiled his trademark creepy smile.

"I'm just glad he's on our side…" Germany muttered.

Salamandastron had calmed Mossflower down enough to send him back to the group. His smile was back to normal, but it looked a bit out of place with his blood-drenched fur and tunic. "Aw, Red, I thought I told you earlier to go on ahead and that we'd take care of the issues!" Mossflower pouted.

"We didn't want to leave you guys too far behind. Come on, let's keep going, shall we?" Redwall resumed the lead position along with Mossflower, and the group headed back out, albeit at a much slower pace.

"How the hell is she acting like nothing happened? Is she as barmy as he is?" England muttered to himself. _That Mossflower is completely nutburgers! And neither Redwall nor Salamandastron seem fazed by it! Are all this world's inhabitants as blood-thirsty as Mossflower is?_

England's train of thought was interrupted as the group reached a clearing. A certain specific clearing with a certain specific abbey sitting smack-dab in the middle.

"Is that…" England breathed, previous thoughts forgotten.

Redwall stopped and turned around to face the group. "Yes, friends, we've finally reached our destination. The wonderful, amazing, beautiful Redwall Abbey!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Short chapter is extremely short and filler-y. I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner! I am absolutely enamored with the reviews, favorites, and subscriptions you guys have been giving me~! You guys are amazing for venturing into the crossover section just to read this! **

**Anyways, sorry about the sporadic (hooray for large words and tildes~) updating and I hope you enjoy this crappy chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia, or Redwall, only the idea. **

The countries stared at the abbey in awe, the sun rising lazily behind it. Until, that is, someone had to get impatient. "Are we, like, gonna get going or what? Staring at this huge building is, like, totally boring," Poland whined.

Redwall nodded, smiling. "The others will be surprised as can be! I can't wait to see them again..."

Stephin looked out over the walltops. "How much longer is it going to take them to get back? They've been gone for quite some time now…" He paused his lament and strained to hear a faint noise. "Is that… It is, it is!" A smile spread across the young hedgehog's face as he squinted; searching for his friends and the others they had promised to return with.

"Friend or foe?" Stephin called down to the party at the wallgate, attempting to keep a straight face and actually succeeding.

"Oh, come now, Stephin, I was almost sure you'd recognize your old friends by now! Why, I remember when he was still a Dibbun," Redwall told England, her voice loud enough for her voice to carry up to Stephin. "He was just too funny! The things he would do… I remember he sailed out on the Abbey Pond in-"

"OKAY, okay, I'm opening the gate! Please don't tell_ that_ story!" Stephin pleaded with her as he ran to open the gate.

"Even if it does make me sound like an old shrew wife, it still works every time." Redwall grinned as the doors swung open.

"So, who are they?" Stephin asked once everyone had entered the walls. "Oh, never mind, I'm sure you all are extremely tired, seeing as how it's been almost a season since I last saw you, Red!"

Salamandastron and Redwall both gave a skeptic look. "A full season, old chap?" Salamandastron questioned, puzzled. They'd only been gone for eight days, at the most.

"Yes, a full season. It must have taken forever to be able to find such warriors of that caliber," Stephin stated.

Mossflower started snickering. Stephin gave a confused look. "Why is he laughing?"

Redwall shook her head. "Ignore him; he's a tad bit loopy. Anyways, may I introduce you to Misters England and Germany?" she added hastily.

"Of course!" Stephin said as Redwall introduced him to the others.

Meanwhile, as the countries walked around the Abbey grounds, Salamandastron was thinking aloud to himself as he paced near the pond. "How did it take almost a full season to come back when we were only gone for seven days? Does time flow differently here than in their world, perhaps?"

Mossflower approached him. "Hey Sally what's up?"

Salamandastron sighed, ignoring the feminine nickname. "I've been… thinking, wot."

"That's a dangerous pastime."

Salamandastron sighed and shook his head. "I think that the time flows differently here that in the other world. Stephin told Redwall we've been gone for almost a season, right?"

Mossflower nodded, then grinned. "He also said the countries were all good fighters, tho', so he can't be all right in the head. Must have sparrows in his belfry, or something like that."

"Be nice, Mossflower! Honestly, I expected more of you."Redwall's voice broke in as she came over to them. "You're supposed to be the oldest, and yet you act like the youngest! Really, I…"

Mossflower quit listening at that point and instead started thinking about that pasta recipe Italy had given him. Speaking of which…

"Hey Red, where'd everyone go?" He interrupted her little rant, which was just as well. She could rant for a while, even if no one was listening. She'd accidentally ranted to the pond one day after reprimanding some Dibbuns for playing in the pond without supervision.

"Hmm? Oh, that. Stephin is showing them all the grounds," Redwall replied, a bit miffed. "Either that or he's taken them to get breakfast. They probably are hungry, at this point."

"Well I'm hungry too! I need food, sustenance, anything that will keep me from wasting away like this!" Mossflower made a theatrical pose and closed his eyes. Salamandastron laughed while Redwall smiled and shook her head.

"Alright, alright, we'll go eat." They headed towards the abbey until Redwall gave a start and stopped. She had a pale look on her face.

"Red, what's wrong?" Salamandastron asked.

"I just remembered something. Mr. France is a fox, and Mr. Russia is a ferret. And if they're by themselves…"

"Well, this is just peachy." Mossflower groaned.

Just then, there were high pitched girly yells coming from inside the Belltower.

"Knew it." Mossflower said smugly as he started to run towards the Belltower along with the others.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am EXTREMELY sorry for how long it took me to update this chapter! I lost interest in this and I kinda hit a wall. But now I'm back! (From outer space~ /shot) And I figured out how to reply to your reviews via pm-ing. I'm not exactly the best with technology :D.**

**Thank you all for being so patient and waiting! Red, Mossy, and Sal really appreciate it as well. I'm really glad you readers are taking time out of your busy lives to read this story, and when you review it makes me want to write faster! Feel free to suggest directions for the story to go in reviews- I'm just flying by the seat of my pants here. **

** Well! Without further ado, I present to you, a late birthday present (my birthday was Sunday :D)! The next chapter of Redwallia! Please read and review!**

Mossflower tentatively opened the door to the Belltower and was rewarded with shouts of, "MARRY ME MARRY ME MARRY ME" over and over, which mingled with the occasional "Go awaaaaaayyy!" Mossflower promptly shut the door and turned to his companions.

"Well," he said, shrugging, "you heard the guy. Let's go get something to eat." Mossflower started to walk off when Redwall grabbed his collar.

"Whoever it may be did not mean us, Mossflower. We are going in there whether you like it or not!" Redwall said in an angry tone. Salamandastron snickered, but Redwall silenced him with a glare. "Okay then, now that we're ready, let's go!" She flung open the door and dragged Mossflower into the Belltower.

A ferret came whizzing past her with a knife, chanting "MARRY ME MARRY ME MARRY ME" and chasing another ferret. It chased the other up and down the belltower until it growled in frustration. "Big brother we must become one… Come on big brother, become one with me! You know you want to~" This new girl (for the stalker-y voice could only be identified as such) was weirding Redwall out, frankly, and the poor ferret she was chasing must feel similarly.

"Go awaaay, Belarus! Why must you follow me everywhere…." The ferret moaned.

Wow, thought Mossflower, Russia sounds like a little girl! It's pretty funny! Even if the lady chasing him is psycho it's still great! His train of thought slammed on the breaks when Redwall tried talking with Belarus.

"Ah, excuse me, Miss Belarus, is it? Could you please stop hindering your brother for a little while? He's needed at a council of war soon." Redwall put on her best smile in hopes of getting the psycho little sister to cooperate.

"…. So it is you who big brother has come to see…" Belarus glared with a murderous face, brandishing a knife.

Mossflower made as if to attack Belarus, but Salamandastron held him back. "Calm down, Mossy old chap. Let Red handle this one." Mossflower nodded, but kept on guard.

Redwall's face, on the other hand, had changed to one of pure terror. "Ah, m-miss B-b-belarus, what a pretty knife you have there. C-could you put that away, p-p-please? W-we don't like violence here at Redwall…" She laughed nervously, then added quickly, "And if it really means that much to you your brother can go home with you."

Belarus put away the knife and looked from Redwall to Russia, who was currently trying to edge out the door of the Belltower. "… As long as you stay away from big brother, I guess he can stay with you. But I will stay as well, to keep tabs on you." She glared at the trio, specifically Redwall, then ran over to Russia and latched onto his arm.

"GO AWAAAAAAYYYYYY!" Russia wailed, and started running around the belltower's insides with Belarus on his heels.

"Well, that was certainly something I never want to do again," muttered a disturbed Redwall.

"I dunno," Mossflower replied cheerily, now happy due to the lack of a threat, "I think it's kinda funny. I may just stay an' watch them."

"You jus' go ahead and do that, chap. Me an' Red are going to get some food," Salamandastron replied, shaking his head and ushering Redwall out the door.

"FOOOOOOOOOOD!" shouted Mossflower, and he barreled over them in an attempt to get to a place with food. Redwall stood back up and brushed off her habit, looking annoyed.

"I've already had a brush with death today, Mossy, and I don't need you helping," she said, glaring at him as she followed him calmly out the door.

"Aw, c'mon Red! He's just a bit hungry, that's all. Haven't you ever been a bit hungry?" Salamandastron asked, following them out and shutting the door on Russia's cries.

"'A little hungry'? Your definitions and my definition of 'a little hungry' are two completely different things, thank you," Redwall replied frostily. "And that… _scene_… definitely put me off thoughts of food."

Mossflower and Salamandastron gasped in unison. They were both shocked and appalled (though appalled wouldn't be their choice word) that anyone could not want food. It just wasn't right! It was an alien concept to them. But then, they realized, "If Redwall doesn't eat anything, there's more left for me!" It didn't bother them as much after that.

"You two are strange…" Redwall muttered as she headed towards the main building. "Come on, the others are probably inside by now. We should get going before they scare my citizens."

Salamandastron stuck out his tongue at Redwall's advancing form. Mossflower snickered before jogging up to Redwall, with Salamandastron not far behind. She gave them both a stern look, but sighed and kept walking. Redwall felt nervous about something… other than the horde coming that is. She couldn't forget about that, why, it was the whole reason the nations were here! They would have to discuss the issue later with all of the nations, and she would have to add Belarus to that list of nations. This was getting confusing fast.

Redwall realized that she had another issue to deal with as well. How exactly did Belarus get here? The little thing she, Mossflower, and Salamandastron had done at the world conference was just for show. Really, all you had to do was think of the place you wanted to go in their world and close your eyes. It was pretty simple, actually. But maybe, just maybe… it could work with people (or nations) as well. Maybe you could think of a nation in the other world and be transported to them? Or maybe the nations could think of another nation and be transported to them. This was making her brain hurt…

"Yoohoo, Red, we're heeerrreee," said Mossflower, jostling Redwall out of her contemplation. She blinked. They had reached the main Abbey building.

"Hmmm? Oh, so we are." Redwall laughed quietly. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Alright, let's go in."

She opened the doors and walked in, a confused Mossflower and Salamandastron filing in behind her.


End file.
